Burning Love
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Taken from the Christmas AU list from blakesmilitia on Tumblr, this is an xmas gift for mcdann0fan "hi we're neighbours and omg are you alright i could smell cooking burning - whoaaa now that's just embarrassing? step aside i'll handle this" Note: This is AU, storyline divergence, where Steve had left the Navy and his dad is alive. Story is not Christmas themed.


Steve stood at the kitchen counter in his new home on a Saturday morning, unpacking the box which contained his meagre supply of kitchen utensils. He didn't own many possessions, having just come out of the Navy, so it wasn't taking him very long to put everything where it belonged.

As he went to his back door to throw the empty box into the recycling pile however, he noticed smoke coming from the window of his neighbour's kitchen. One thing he did own was a fire extinguisher, thank god, and his training and instincts kicked in. He grabbed the extinguisher from under the sink where he'd stashed it an hour or so before, and was leaping the short fence between his house and next door's within seconds.

He took a deep breath and wrenched the back door open, smoke rushing out and hitting his face. He rushed in and could hear someone else, male, choking on the fumes and cursing up a storm, but for all the smoke making his eyes water he could only just make out the shape of another person.

He quickly found the source of the burning, because the other man was waving his arms at it and throwing water in its general direction, aimed his extinguisher, pulled the tab and triggered the lever. The small blaze was out in moments, and the other occupant of the room was now jumping sideways with shock as he'd realised someone else was there with him.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" The man had a thick mainland accent, maybe New York or Jersey, and sounded dazed and very surprised.

Steve took a breath, and had to cough hard to clear his lungs, wafting his hand in front of his face. He could now see more of the home owner through his slightly teary eyes. Shorter than him, messy blonde hair, broad bare shoulders and wide eyes stared back at him.

Danny was still dealing with the mild panic of his house fire, and wasn't quite prepared for a home invasion on top of that, but his brain quickly clicked into gear and he realised that the other person in his kitchen was holding a fire extinguisher and had in fact dealt with the first problem for him. Man, he needed one of those...

The taller man hacked out a cough and took a couple of steps back. He was dressed in a tight green sleeveless t-shirt and grey board shorts; which was a hell of a lot more than Danny could claim for himself.

"Sorry, I'm your new neighbour, my name's Steve, and-" he held his hand out and glanced downward, "-and you're in your boxers..."

Danny looked down, his cheeks flushing red. "I uh, yeah I wasn't really expecting visitors..."

Steve turned around, also blushing, and let out a nervous laugh. "God, sorry!"

"No no, don't apologise, you just saved my kitchen and a lot of harassment from my family... just uh, wait there!" The blonde dashed out of the room, and Steve placed the extinguisher on the counter and took the opportunity to wave the door to the back yard like a fan, sucking the remaining smoke out of the house and ventilating the room.

When the shorter man returned two minutes later, now clothed in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Steve could see a lot clearer. And dear god, the guy was hot as anything! Wide shoulders, trim waist, unruly mop of dark blonde hair swept back haphazardly, a strong jaw and clear ice-blue eyes. He was smiling awkwardly and it just made Steve's legs want to turn to jelly.

He just about managed to keep his composure, and shook the hand that was now proffered to him. He had a very strong, firm handshake. _Wow, stop drooling Steve... you've just played the hero, don't now turn into a swooning damsel!_

"Danny," the blonde introduced himself, "You said Steve, right?"

"Um, yeah. Steve McGarrett. I just moved in," he waved vaguely in the direction of his house.

"Ah right, I wondered who was going to take the Bakers' old place." Danny nodded politely.

He was also trying not to flounder over his words and make a fool of himself, because who the _hell_ was this sun-bronzed god who was standing in his house? _Jesus, tattoos, hot body... This guy's got it all! Don't stare, for fuck sake, Williams!_

"Um, where did you move from?" He occupied himself by picking up the wrecked frying pan with an old dish cloth and throwing it in the sink, soaking it with the tap, and wiping the counter top down.

"Nowhere really. I was in the Navy, but I left the service recently and moved back home to start up my own business. It's a long story," Steve wasn't entirely sure why he was opening up so quickly to this guy, but it was good to get to know your neighbours, right? He wanted to change the subject nonetheless, uncomfortable going into any detail about his reasons for becoming a civilian just yet. "Did you say you had a family?"

"Oh, I meant my parents and my siblings... They would never let me live it down if I set fire to my house! My uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, looking mildly embarrassed, "my dad's a firefighter back in Jersey, so..." He trailed off and waved his hand as if to motion that Steve could guess the rest of that story.

"Huh, yeah, I can see how that wouldn't be great," he grinned.

 _Jeez, look at that smile…_ "I'm really sorry to tear you away from your Saturday morning, Steve. Could I interest you in some breakfast? I _was_ making a frittata but... I have some masaladas in the fridge," he pulled the door open and pulled out a paper Liliha Bakery bag, "Have you tried them? They're amazing!"

Steve shrugged, "Um yeah, I grew up here so-"

"Oh, yeah... sorry," _Pay attention, you putz! God, stop looking like a moron. You're staring! Offer him one. No, not in the bag, put it on a god damn plate, were you raised in a zoo?_

Steve watched with interest as Danny appeared to have a momentary flap before grabbing a couple of plates from the cupboard and tipping the pastries out onto the ceramic, pushing one across the central island counter toward him.

"Thanks," he gave him a warm smile and lifted the food to his mouth. He didn't have anything in his own fridge yet, having intended to go grocery shopping that afternoon, so it was nice to have something to subsist on other than crap coffee

Danny continued on his earlier tangent, feeling like he needed to expand on his story for some reason. "I live here alone, actually. About six months ago my ex wife dragged me to this pineapple infested hell hole - sorry - because she brought my little girl here and so I had to leave New Jersey and move my life and my job out here so I could stay in Grace's life."

"What do you do? If you don't mind me asking?" The brunette was trying desperately not to notice the way the shorter man was licking the cream off his fingers, and failing horribly.

Danny shook his head to indicate he didn't mind. "I'm a cop with the HPD, Detective Sergeant Williams at your service." He did a little bow. _What the fuck are you doing? You are such a mook, Williams!_

 _God he's adorable... seriously McGarrett, get out of that train of thought before it derails!_ "Oh, you might know my dad? He works at the precinct. John McGarrett?"

"Oh shit," Danny gasped and waved his hands flatly at Steve, "He's my immediate superior officer, please dear god, don't tell him I almost set fire to my house!"

Steve smirked. "Your secret is safe with me, Danny."

The brunette was seriously sex on legs. That smirk, and those eyes... And the way he was eating that malasada was _not_ helping at all. _Nice one, Williams, subject yourself to some food porn to really round off your day. Would you like to stab yourself in the hand with a fork as well? Sounds like fun! Putz..._

"So you're the famous Steven McGarrett then, huh? I've heard a lot about your football career from John and Chin Ho. You broke all of Chin's records, apparently." Danny finished his pastry and went to clean the burnt out pan, stared at it for a moment, and then simply threw it in the trash.

"Yeah, I thought about trying to go pro, but I wanted to join the Navy, so I went in that direction instead." Steve slid his plate back over the Danny, who took it and bent down to put it in the dishwasher with his own plate. _Hot damn! Look at that ass! How can it look that good in sweatpants? Stop fucking staring, Steve!_

Danny turned, leaning forward with his elbows on the counter and clasping his hands together. "You were a SEAL, right? That's pretty cool. But you were injured and had to quit?"

The brunette looked down at his feet. "Uh, yeah..."

The detective could immediately tell he'd touched a raw nerve. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. Your dad's so proud of you, he tells us everything. Guess he didn't think I'd be meeting you like this, huh?"

"It's okay, really," Steve mumbled. And it was weird because, even though he'd avoided talking about it with everyone else, even his dad, there was something about the Jersey man that told him he could be trusted. He needed friends now more than ever, he would be alone on this island apart from his dad otherwise, and maybe this guy needed a friend too, him being relatively new to Hawaii.

"It was an IED. In Afghanistan. Took out the hummer I was in. Killed a couple of my men and tore into my back... I was lucky to walk again, had to go through months of PT. And so that's why I'm here now. I can't be a SEAL anymore, I couldn't be a desk jockey in the Navy, so I fell back on my previous calling... now I'm a Physical Therapist, specialising in sports injuries." He shrugged, "It makes sense to me."

Danny straightened and smiled at him. "That's pretty noble, y'know. You were helped, now you're helping others." He spread his arms out as he spoke, fingers splayed. It was endearing, the way he spoke with his hands, and it showed a lot about his personality. Big and bold, friendly and honest.

"I don't really see it like that. I just went for what I was good at." He felt a little embarrassment at the idea of Danny thinking he was 'noble', and silently berated himself for seemingly falling head over heels for a straight guy he'd just met and, oh yeah, just happened to live next door to him _and_ work with his dad.

"Naw, I think it's pretty great," the blonde was giving him that 'charm the pants off a girl at twenty paces' smile again (and apparently it worked on ex-Navy SEALs as well), and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Listen, I need to go to the store and get some food, my cupboards are a bit bare... do you want me to pick you up a new pan or something?" He gestured to the handle sticking out of the trash can in the corner.

The cop laughed. "Yeah, you know what? I could come with you. I mean, there's some stuff I need to pick up too, like more beer... plus, I could do with one of those!" He waved at the fire extinguisher on the central counter, but accidentally caught it with his fingers. "Oh, shit."

It landed on the floor with a crash, and both men went to pick it up. Steve got to it first and Danny stopped awkwardly in front of him. They both straightened up and suddenly Danny was looking up into those hazel eyes from a very short distance away. Wow, he was seriously hot. Like 'cover of a GQ magazine' hot. His tattooed arms were muscled and strong-looking, solid pecs and abs under his shirt, and a fine layer of dark stubble really highlighted the shape of his jaw, framing his soft lips.

He had to think quickly, say something to distract himself from wanting to grab hold of his boss's son and make out with him like a pair of teenagers under the bleachers.

"Uh, so you'll have to tell me when you've set up your practice... I um, I damaged my ACL a while back and it's giving me issues in the field, so... I could use some of that therapy, huh?" He patted his thigh, indicating the injured limb. _I could use some of that therapy? Moron..._

Steve nodded, eyes a little wide, and then he seemed to register Danny's words. Had he been staring at his lips?

"Yeah, well I'm looking at a place in Waikiki to set up in... I could take a look now?" And before Danny could say anything, the brunette was setting the cannister down on the floor and kneeling at his feet, hands tugging up his pants leg.

 _Fuck, think about baseball! Mets '83 line up! Quick, think of something, anything but the tall, gorgeous hunk of a man who is kneeling on the ground in front of you. Oh god he's so hot. Stop it!_

His cock twitched in his pants, he couldn't help it, because since the moment the smoke had cleared and he'd seen Steve, his filthy mind had been picturing the man in all sorts of naughty positions, and this was one of them! His head was inches from Danny's crotch, though luckily his eyes were on his knee, and he felt like he was going to faint from the sky high blood pressure that he was suddenly suffering from.

Steve's fingers deftly examined his leg, carefully rubbing at the back of his knee and feeling for the injury. He hoped to god he didn't notice the goosebumps that touch was raising. His hands very so warm, solid, strong...

"It's nothing, I mean I wouldn't want to get a free session just because... uh, I mean..."

Steve looked up at the blonde from his position on the floor, his gaze meeting those beautiful blue-grey eyes which, for some reason, were now filled with panic. And then he spotted why the man was panicking, because he appeared to have a rather large bulge in his sweatpants...

The brunette blinked, staring at Danny's boner for probably a little longer than was considered acceptable, but his mind was reeling because he'd made the silly assumption that someone who had an ex wife and a kid must be straight. But duh, Steve was bisexual, he'd had relationships with men and women... so maybe it was the same with Danny?

"Oh," he stuttered, articulately.

Danny's face had gained a healthy blush of colour, and he backed away into the fridge freezer behind him. Steve stood, and the blonde had realised that this was how he was going to die - punched in the head by a six-foot-something ex-SEAL whom he'd accidentally provided with an eye-level view of his erection...

The taller man stepped forward, their eyes locking again, but he couldn't see anger or fear in his face... he looked... intrigued?

"Y'know Danny, I could always arrange a private sports massage session for you. It would probably help your, uh, knee..." Oh, Steve was definitely staring at his mouth now. And his pupils were dilated, breathing a little uneven. _Holy hell._

Danny cleared his throat. "Um... that would be... good?"

Then Steve's lips were on his, and his eyes slid shut even as his entire body tensed from the shock.

And Steve was regretting his sudden advance, because the blonde had completely frozen and was probably freaking out right now. Had he read the signs wrong? His erection may have been a completely involuntary reaction; he might not actually be attracted to him. _Idiot._

But then he felt Danny relax against his lips, and a small sigh escaped the shorter man as he began to return the kiss. Warm hands brushed against his stomach, seemingly unsure of where to go, or even if they should be going anywhere, and so he reassured the man by gently gripping his wrists and placing his hands on his hips. Then his own hands went to the sides of Danny's face, his thumbs gently tracing the cop's cheekbones.

Danny responded by opening his mouth to Steve's tongue, and he slipped it in between his lips and teeth, sliding it along the blonde's tongue and making him groan quietly.

It was an amazing kiss, even better when it began to turn dirty. Holy shit, he'd only met this guy less than half an hour ago in his smoke-filled kitchen, the acrid burning smell still lingering in the air and in his clothes and on Danny's skin, but Jesus… if this wasn't just absolutely perfect.

Danny squeaked a little as he was pushed back into his fridge by the tall, dark stranger who had burst in and put out his house fire. He was feeling a little light headed, especially when Steve's tongue started to delve deeper into his mouth, probing, investigating, but when the taller man's body pressed its entire length up against his, and he felt the ex-SEAL's hard cock pressing against his hip through their clothing, he moaned long and hard.

His hands had just been resting lightly on the other man's hips, where they had been placed, but now he grasped tight at his body, kneading the flesh. He wasn't normally the type to jump complete strangers like this, he liked to get to know someone before they did the dirty, but he felt like he already knew this man. He'd heard so much about Steve from his old man, about his Navy career and his childhood, and there was something so easy about the way they had chatted.

Why the hell was he even considering denying himself this? The attraction was obviously mutual. Time to take the plunge.

So he began stripping the brunette, tugging at the overly complicated drawstring of his board shorts and pushing his hands underneath his t-shirt over the hard muscles of his stomach.

Steve's hands raced to keep up with the shorter man, strong fingers tracing up over his abs, drifting through chest hair, grasping his t-shirt and lifting it over his head, breaking their kiss. And when his mouth went back to the detective, it was to nibble along his jaw and flick at his earlobe with his tongue, to graze teeth down the artery in his neck and suck a small red mark into the skin just above his collarbone.

The noises the blonde was making were erotic and breathy, whetting the ex-Navy man's appetite, and he'd finally managed to unknot Steve's board shorts and was pulling his t-shirt over the man's head while the brunette's hands were tugging his sweatpants and boxers down. And so they were naked, in Danny's kitchen, and they were staring into each other's faces again.

Then Danny was pushing the taller man back, and his face dropped just for a moment, thinking the Jersey man had come to his senses and was rejecting him, but then his hand was grasped and he was being dragged through the house to the bedroom and was shoved down backwards onto the bed.

The cop crawled onto the mattress over him, shoulders rolling like a wild cat's as he moved, and he locked lips with the physical therapist again, his turn to explore the other man's mouth. And then his lips were tracking down the brunette's throat and nibbling at his collarbone, tongue licking at his nipples, grazing teeth over the hard nubs while Steve sighed and gasped.

He was tantalising, writhing underneath him like that, and Danny couldn't help but move lower, licking over the smooth edges of his abs and finally coming level with the Steve's cock. He didn't hesitate to take it into his mouth, he wanted this man so much, and he massaged the shaft with one hand while he circled the head with his tongue and made him moan loudly. That noise was music to his ears and raised goosebumps down his spine.

"Jesus, Danny..." the ex-SEAL whispered, and hearing his name said like that did funny things to the cop's stomach.

He drew Steve's cock deep into his hot, wet mouth and growled around him, and the brunette's hands grasped at the sheets and he wriggled and groaned at the sensations. When Danny bobbed his head up and down a few times, and grazed his teeth up his length, he had to push the detective up off him, because he desperately wanted to take this further and couldn't have it ending so soon.

"Fuck, your mouth is unbelievable," he mumbled against Danny's lips.

"I've been told that," the blonde grinned, "but it's usually followed by the words 'shut up'..."

"Don't you dare shut that thing," Steve thrust his tongue back into the other man's mouth, swallowing his moan, and his hand closed around Danny's dripping cock, loving how thick and heavy it felt.

As they kissed again, Danny reached blindly for his bedside drawer and yanked it open, pulling out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, tearing one off. He pressed it into Steve's hand, and the brunette grasped his hair and broke their kiss.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He hated himself for potentially ruining their momentum, but he wanted to make sure everything was above board, even as his fingers were poised to rip into the square silver packet.

"God, yes..." Danny panted, "You?"

Steve's answer was to tear open the condom packet and roll the latex down onto his cock, before hooking his hands behind Danny's thighs and flipping them so he was kneeling between the blonde's legs.

"I didn't run into a burning building for nothing, you know," he gave the shorter man a shit-eating grin and poured lube onto his fingers and cock.

The detective sighed dramatically, hitching his knees up and exposing his ass. "My hero..." he purred, with only a hint of sarcasm.

And then Steve was kissing him again, pushing him down into the mattress, and as the brunette's tongue slipped into his mouth, his finger echoed the movement down below, gently stroking over Danny's tight ring before entering him.

The cop huffed and groaned against his cheek, and Steve gave him a second to adjust before pushing in further. He helped the blonde relax by kissing down his neck again, nibbling over his pulse point, while the blonde's dextrous hands investigated his body.

His fingers skated over Steve's lower back, and it took him a moment to remember that was where his scarring was, lifting his head to watch the other man cautiously. He'd only been with someone once since the bomb blast, and she'd reacted negatively to his wounds, flinching away from them like she thought she would hurt him... or like they might hurt her somehow. But Danny hadn't even paused. He was kneading at the therapist's shoulders now, eyes closed as he moaned while Steve pushed another finger inside him and pumped slowly, stretching him. Then his hands moved again, stroking down his back and squeezing his ass, drawing the brunette down to slide their cocks against each other, and again his fingers had passed over the scars and there was no visible reaction apart from the pleasured hum when their shafts glided along one another's.

God he was beautiful, and any brief hesitancy that Steve had felt over his injuries disappeared. He threw himself back into his passionate assault on the blonde, feeling almost reinvigorated.

The brunette ducked down and licked up Danny's cock, pulling fantastic sounds from him, and he quickly discovered the detective's sweet spot, massaging his fingers over the gland and causing his back to arch off the bed and a delicious whine to tear from his throat. He added a third finger and the cop gripped at his shoulders again and pushed back against him.

"Oh god..." That Jersey accent was hot, but decidedly hotter when its owner was so taken apart like that.

Steve grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, lifted Danny's hips and stuffed it under him to support his back. He nibbled his way back up the cop's body and kissed him languidly, drawing out the movements and making him sigh.

The ex-SEAL positioned himself and carefully penetrated Danny's ass.The blonde hissed a little and Steve paused, beginning to withdraw.

"No no, keep going," the detective pulled at his shoulders, "I'm okay, just go slow..."

Steve had to bury his face into Danny's neck as he concentrated on entering him as gently as possible. He felt amazing, so hot and tight, and once he was completely inside he waited, licking the sweat from his collarbone and tasting salt and the vague hint of smoke.

The Jersey man was taking deep breaths and relaxing around him, and the brunette reached between them to stroke up his cock.

"Oh fuck..." Danny grabbed his face and kissed him, "I'm ready, you can move."

And Steve was used to following orders, so he began to thrust out and in, slowly at first before building a hot rhythm, leaning back on his haunches and gripping the detective's thigh with one hand while still pumping his cock with the other. The shorter man's hands moved to squeeze at his hips, pulling him in harder. Their grunts and gasps mixed together in the air between them, sparks shooting up Danny's spine every time his prostate was stimulated by the other man's cock, and the brunette knew he wouldn't last long.

The build up, the foreplay, the blow job, all combined to make this the most fantastic sex he had experienced in a long time, and when his eyes met Danny's, the intimacy was unlike anything he'd ever had. He'd met this guy this morning, and now they were making eye contact during incredible sex and it wasn't weird or strange, it just felt all kinds of right.

He rolled his hips as he plunged harder into the cop, revelling in the feeling of his tight channel and the way Danny was licking his lips and gasping, gazing at him from under heavy eyelids. He dove down to nip along his jaw again and suck on the blonde's earlobe.

It sent tingles down Danny's spine. "Oh _god_ , keep doing that..." he moaned and his fingers travelled up and into Steve's short brown hair, tugging, scraping nails over his scalp.

The brunette growled and thrust harder and deeper, hips snapping against the blonde's ass, assaulting his ear more viciously, grazing with his teeth.

"Holy f-" Danny gasped and used his heels to pull Steve sharply in for a final lunge. His back bowed, he rolled his eyes back and his world went white around the edges. He came hard, spurting over his stomach and Steve's hand, convulsing under the taller man.

The ex-SEAL's orgasm was wrenched from his belly, the sensation of Danny squeezing around his cock too much to cope with, and he shouted out wordlessly and released his heat, bucking and moaning. "Fuck fuck fuck," he whispered as he came down from his high, pulling out of the blonde and collapsing to one side.

"Oh fuck... oh god, that was... oh god..." Danny's eyes were closed, he was breathing hard, and he had the biggest grin spread across his face, letting out a strange little giggle. Steve snapped the condom off, tied it and threw it into the trash can in the corner of the room, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to those of the blissed out detective.

"I know exactly what you mean..." he smiled back, rolling onto his front and letting his body melt against Danny's.

The blonde shifted onto his side and kissed Steve's ear and the back of his neck. "I seriously need a shower now... did you, uh, still wanna go to the store with me?"

The brunette laughed. This should have been awkward or something, but it felt really natural between them, so he nodded and teased the detective. "Yeah, we'll pick you up some firefighting equipment just in case you wanna make eggs again..."

"Fuck off, McGarrett." Danny raised himself up onto all fours and kissed the back of Steve's neck again, then down his spine, over his lower back, finally planting a kiss on each ass cheek.

Steve lowered his gaze to the mattress, feeling a little vulnerable. "You know, people have found my scars... off-putting..." his voice was quiet, not trusting it to be any louder.

Danny smiled sadly and pressed his lips to the curls and edges of scar tissue where shrapnel had ripped into the man's skin. "Well, _people_ can be morons. These don't put me off one bit." He kissed him there again.

"I hate them..." Steve whispered.

Danny lay back down next to him and slipped his hand under the brunette's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Hey, I've got scars too... just because they're not visible doesn't mean they're not there. And I hate them just as much. But you know what scars are?"

Steve shrugged and shook his head gently, looking away, and Danny waited for him to flick his gaze back up to meet his eyes.

"They're proof you survived something."

Steve bit his lip and tried to stop tears spiking at his eyes. He nodded carefully.

Danny stroked his hair. "Now, you and me? We're gonna have a shower. Then we're gonna go to the store, buy _lots_ of beer, some food for your cupboards, more malasadas so I can watch you get cream on your face again-" the brunette laughed, "-and some air freshener for my kitchen so it doesn't smell of burnt eggs anymore... and then I'm gonna help you move in to your house. And _then_ … maybe we can see where this is going to lead us?" He gestured back and forth between the two of them.

Steve grinned as he watched Danny haul himself up from the bed and saunter across the room to the en suite bathroom.

"Well I'm not gonna buy any sugar while we're at the store... I need an excuse to come over tomorrow and borrow a cup." He let his eyes slide down the Jersey man's body.

"I'm really glad you're thinking up reasons to come over, I thought I might have to set fire to something else to get you to come and rescue me again..."

Steve slid off the bed to follow his lover into the shower, gliding his hand over that perfect ass.

"You know, I was worried about making nice with the neighbours, but I think we're gonna get along just fine..." He bent down to pull the blonde into a sweet kiss.

"I think so too, babe. But you're not the one who's gonna have to face your dad at work on Monday morning..."


End file.
